yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Age of Empires II/Hidden stuff in Vanalker's scenarios/Scenarios with certain purposes
Note that these are test scenarios. 4535934250823485 center Obviously a test scenario. The scenario has its instructions and hints filled with text: This map is used to see how a unit of one team attacks the same unit on the other team. The scenario instructions. Explains the scenario's purpose. -- SOME THINGS TO REMEMBER -- * The Player 1 unit on the island where the Battle Arena king is stands there in order to make it possible for Player 1 to see the whole battle and kill the remaining one if none one is alive. * The diplomacy of Battle Arena with you and the others is ally, likely in order to prevent problems. The hints. Battle Arena 54 Copy of a scenario called "The Piton Leaders Attack". There are some differences with the original scenario (even if the first one was changed a lot of times). Also, an effect triggers your unit to die. That means you will directly lose when you try to play there. According to Vanalker, this was a test to see what happens when a unit dies as soon as the effects can begin, and there is only one unit for Player 1. There are a few differences if you compare with the latest scenario: * A few bridges are not in 54. * The vacant islands in 54 is used by The Piton Leaders in Piton Revenge 4. This is to give them more space. Additionally there are Bombard Towers added. * Some of the "medium-middle" versions spawned you down the Piton Base. After a few maps, the start position was moved to the exit of the long Piton Bridge. * There used to be fewer buildings in 54. * The blue dots are white in 54. This is not an issue; it's because the Piton Revenge 4 always has a dock, a castle and a church that forces Gaia to be part of Player 1. File:54KillObjectEffect.PNG|The effect that kills Player 1's only unit. CIV VOICE TEST MAP 350px|center Consists of a single Polish Arras in the middle of Grass 1 terrain. It was used to test the civilization voices, although not all units were actually involved. Desert-forest! TEST! 350px|center|Town Hall positions are random This is a test scenario. Nearly all space of the scenario is just grass. The remaining spaces contain a highway and some desert trees. The scenario was intended as an actual scenario where the highway would have led to a city. However this was scrapped and it ended up as a test scenario. It doesn't have any text and Town Center start positions are random. File:AOK121.PNG|Age of Highway? fdgdfgfdg 350px|center This scenario was created to test a private Vanalker concept: a unit would try to pass over the road, and be killed either before or after passing the road. The second player was never removed, and spawns randomly. fuck A simple test scenario, included as the only scenario in the campaign "Project Horse". Something within the scenario resulted into Vanalker naming it "fuck". Trying to play on it results into the game to crash.. The cause of the crash is still unknown, although it could be one of the effects that are invalid (eg. that the game cannot handle, which causes a crash). The multiplayer version, called "fuck multiplayer", removes the effects completely and some additional versions that tried to figure out why it crashed. For several reasons, Unired made a review for it: Name: fuck Made by: Stealers of PC Studios haha:D Objectives: Try to kill Vanav. Comments: It works ;) Download it now, it's free. Unired is the best in the world /stealerpc21 Vanav was killed by the War Swampers in 2002. Now it's you to kill him! New Objective: Kill Vanav Horse King DF Jungle Beireman van Loven Vanav Vanav Garden The text of the scenario "fuck". haha test Obviously just a copy of some version of he3324 that kkrillepapa saved. HD Graphic Test Map 350px|center|Mod pack installed! This test scenario was used by Vanalker to test the graphics of Age of Empires II: HD Edition. A Vanalker description comes with it: This is a test of the HD graphics of Age of Empires II: HD Edition. In three words, a test map. Note: May not contain everything. Additional test maps will be made if needed. hd test A test copy of 1604 - The Piton Leaders Attack. It seems to be an earlier version of what became 54, a "production save test" scenario. As usual, the text from another scenario called 1604 - The Piton Leaders Attack is still here: -------------------------- THE PITON LEADERS ATTACK -------------------------------- The Piton Leaders has got their revenge on you and it's your turn to defeat them!* * You have a Foot Knight and an Arras. The Arras will be created when the message appears. The differences between hd test and 54 include: * In hd test, the player starts on what was the original start position. In 54, the player starts in the Piton Base. * Because it is an earlier version than 54, the "Kill Object" effect is not present. * The player has four units in the starting area when the game starts. When the effects are turned on, a male villager appears. * In hd test, Player 1 is Flanders. In 54, Player 1 is Wales. Johnsáistër fuck 350px|center Could this be an area where photos were taken? It does seem to have Rn. Johnsáistër in it. just a test i can test it 350px|center No idea. New Series - I39K3 This scenario according to Vanalker is intended to contain a Fishing Ship. It was made in a version (unleaked, maybe lost) where it is called Fishing Boat instead. However, the scenario is empty. pimp not my mobil 350px|center Nothing special. Not used at all. It's just a test scenario. test center Just some bamboo in the middle of the map. Test Islands These scenarios take place in a mysterious sea, and it can be everything from the minimum size limit of an island to lots of islands or even a very huge island.. They were used to test the defeat and victory for the player or the AI or for any other reason. testisland center|The island Nothing can be done here as a defeat is given to all players as soon as the game can do so. What the AI and the game (for the player) tries to do is to place out a Town Hall, but the island is not big enough to make two Town Halls fit on it. testisland2 center|The island If this scenario is tested, you will automatically win because the enemy cannot place out a Town Hall. The only units on the island are a female villager and a group of a "mysterious" unit surrounding the villager. Even if they were not there, the enemy still has no chance to place the Town Hall out because this building is too big to fit on the island. YOU NAME IT, TEST center|The island Just a small very tiny islet. There are eight players, and all are given a defeat within 1 second. The AI Map Type is set to Team Islands. test PeT 350px|center An unspecified type of test scenario. The player's only units are three Halbbruders. One of them is Rsoa Jursi with a HP of 10019. There is a castle standing on this map, it's impossible to destroy this one because you need many units at once to do that. This advice does not come with the scenario. What you're supposed to do is to take down the Piton Castle. Successfully taking it down, however, is a different story. Piton Castle and The Piton Leaders are separate players in this scenario. Piton Castle (red) is the castle itself. The Piton Leaders (also red) spawn randomly each time you play this scenario. Both are allies. PeT Melo (yellow) is your only ally. This player's only units are three Scaerwetters, one of them supposedly PeT Melo himself. Once the trigger activates, the following message is sent: PeT Melo: the piton leaders needs to be defeated. go there and kill them. test the gay Just a test to show you how the enemy can kill everyone. Working Map 350px|center Some kind of unknown scenario Vanalker was working on, but never finished. Has a castle, some walls, units, a road, a forest and bamboo. Two AI players are present, but spawn randomly. You play as the Huns. Globe Television reviewed it at their site: Name: Working Map Status: Unfinished Made by: Globe Television Objectives: Objectives doesn't exist for this mission. Comments: This is unfinished, but you can download it anyway ;) /Lanker Lanker even reviewed it (though he removed it on September 14, 2012. Thevmedia now has it in the Thevmedia Archives for future visitors). What's strange is that he wrote the line "wonderful lanker" (which appears to be directed to himself). He also "forces" himself to download it. He says the scenario is wonderful: what I think about Working Map is wonderful. just download it B- wonderful lanker, download it now ;) ttt A battle scenario. The red team has a castle. Mostly a test battle. vbcxbdf A COBRA RASTER test scenario taking place on a snow terrain. Loads three units, one of them being loaded when the messages pops up. There is a bridge that works like normal. There is a lake to the left of your town. Sometimes the game will crash if it tries to load this. The messages in question: COBRA RASTER wants you. Press Enter and type in "how do you turn this on". That sounds like a car. And you get him. He is a COBRA! COBRA RASTER: Units can over the bridge. I stand and wait here for units. COBRA RASTER: You hear me? Buy me! So I get out and wait for units? yep 200px|center A scenario with two islands (the northernmost one only contains a small forest, the southernmost island has some Royal Knights and in the southernmost area some Monks. Between the two islands are a Rowing Boat and some ships owned by the player. The overview was made on September 21, 2012 and is simply called "i". The overview was made by taking various screenshots into one photo (which caused some problems such as the mouse cursor being visible and some areas that are not the way it should be).